Deudas
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Gracias a un incidente, Sasuke le salvó la vida a Sakura y pide su recompensa; ¿qué hará Sakura cuando se entere que su 'forma de pago' será ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha, el playboy más codiciado del instituto? ¡Sakura quiere venganza!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Ruichi-chan****,** quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia ya antes mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rated**: " T". El lenguaje puede vulgar aunque no rayando a lo descarado.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Ruichi-chan **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Decisiones separadas, Caminos encontrados**

Sakura estaba rodeada de gente que no conocía; de todos ellos solo estaba segura de unos pocos que realmente lamentaban la pérdida que acababan de sufrir su hermano y ella. Miró los múltiples adornos florales de crisantemos que ponían frente al compartimento donde depositaron las cenizas de Ume Haruno.

Tomó conciencia de que su hermano estaba justo a su lado, con la vista perdida mientras que socios y amigos le daban palmaditas de apoyo y le susurraban palabras de apoyo. Su rostro estaba inescrutable, ocultando perfectamente el hecho de que estaba destrozado. Escuchó que a ella le dirigían las mismas palabras vacías, pero ella sí que los ignoró; para todos ellos asistir al funeral de Ume-nee-san era solo el protocolo social que tenían que acatar, y eso la hacía sentir aún más aversión hacia ellos. Justamente en el momento en que unos se le acercaron ella salió corriendo lejos de todo ese bullicio de hipocresía.

Se sentó en una banca al otro lado de la capilla donde Ume había pedido que se depositaran sus restos, y así lo hizo Sora. Ella entendía lo que él sentía, porque ella también amaba a Ume; aunque para Sora debía de ser más triste ya que ella era el eje del cual la vida de su hermano político giraba. Nunca había experimentado el amor verdadero, ese sentimiento tan profundo que llenaba el alma del ser humano y le daba un sentido a la existencia, y realmente no deseaba conocerlo.

-Aquí estas, Sakura- ella escuchó la conocida voz y fijó su mirada en el hombre que se le acercaba. Akira Mimasaka era su amigo de la infancia, siempre estaba con ella cuando lo necesitaba; podía contarlo entre los pocos que sufrían la muerte de Ume. Cuando llegó junto a ella se sentó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo- Realmente lo lamento

-Lo sé…-dijo ella, cansada

-Por qué saliste corriendo? Dejaste a Sora-san muy preocupado y los demás…

-No me interesan los demás; son solo unos hipócritas que sienten la obligación de estar aquí. Ellos no sienten realmente que Ume-nee-san haya…-su voz se quebró

-Lo sé, los é; no tienes que continuar- dijo mientras apretaba más su abrazo- Qué piensas hacer? Seguirás adelante con tu decisión?

-No es solo mía; Ume-nee-san me dijo que ella había crecido ahí y que su instituto era de los mejores de Japón así que, por qué no seguir?

-Creo que deberías de pensarlo mejor; Sora-san te necesita. Además no quiero que tu decisión te sirva como excusa para no tener que enfrentarte a su pérdida…ella tampoco querría eso

-Lo sé- respondió con firmeza. Su pequeño puño se cerró alrededor del cuello de la chaqueta negra que llevaba el pelirrojo- Pero no lo hago por escapar, lo hago por mí. Quiero ir a una escuela normal, conocer gente y hacer amigos. Quiero dejar de tener tutores! Tú eres mi único amigo, y eso porque tu familia está muy relacionada con la mía…quiero cambiar, Akira

Su amigo la miró, analizando cada una de sus palabras. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa- Si eso es lo que quieres, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Después de todo somos amigos, cierto?

-Cierto!- respondió ella, apretando su abrazo. El pelirrojo no podía decirle nunca que él quería ser más que su amigo…nunca podría decirle que él estaba enamorado de ella desde que eran unos niños, y que sacrificaría todo por su felicidad. Sin embargo ella le demostraba la confianza que solo se le da a un amigo que es considerado parte de su familia, nunca le había dado entrada de nada. Tal vez porque nunca salía de su casa más que para eventos sociales y era algo inocente, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que era lista y divertida, con esa clase de fascinaciones por los conocimientos que no cualquiera posee.

-¿Quieres que regresemos con Sora-san?- le preguntó. Ella se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, sin saber lo que eso despertaba en su amigo. Akira miraba a la chica: era hermosa a su manera, de pequeña estatura y cuerpo menudo, cabello rosado y corto por encima de los hombros, tal vez eso salía enormemente de los estándares de tonos capilares pero era único y en ella hacía que luciera hermosa: sus ojos verde/jades llenos de destellos, y su sonrisa angelical…claro que tenía su carácter y podía hacer que te arrepintieras de meterte con ella.

Llegaron junto a Sora, que se había quedado únicamente en compañía de su mayordomo. Sakura le tenía un cariño significativo a ese hombre; siempre les había sido fiel y los apreciaba como si fueran de su familia, los apoyaba en todo y siempre estaba al lado de Sora…ese día no sería la excepción. Al escuchar sus pasos Sora giró su mirada, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendo una mirada de despedida a su adorada esposa.

-Vámonos- esa palabra tan sencilla costaba mucho trabajo decirla para él. Tomó su abrigo y, acompañado de Zetzu (su mayordomo y mejor amigo, por no decir el único verdadero) salieron junto con Sakura y Akira. Llovía a cantaros, tal y como él lo había previsto; el cielo se había solidarizado con él, derramaba lo que él se sentía incapaz.-Iremos a casa.

El chofer llegó para recogerlos en la entrada de la capilla para evitar que se mojaran. Sakura pidió permiso para ir con Akira en el carro de éste, de manera que Sora y Zetzu subieron en la parte trasera del auto negro. En cuanto estuvieron dentro y el chofer arrancó, se pusieron a platicar

-Qué opina sobre la decisión de Sakura-ojou-sama, Sora-dono?

-Creo que eso es lo que Ume quería. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que ese Instituto en Konoha le evocaba lindos recuerdos

-Sí; el más hermoso fue el del día en que se conocieron en aquel festival deportivo intercolegial…estoy seguro de que Sakura-ojou-sama también regresará a casa con hermosos recuerdos como los de Ume-sama

-Sí; es por ello que no me opondré. Ya mandé arreglar el departamento que tenemos allá; como nunca ha estudiado fuera de casa seguro le costará algo de trabajo adaptarse, pero estoy seguro de que le irá bien

-Así es, Sora-dono

-Zetzu…crees que Sakura también conozca a alguien en Konoha?

El hombre rió sonoramente, lo que le arrancó una débil sonrisa a Sora- Sakura-ojo-sama es muy selectiva, Señor. Yo creo que no la tendrán tan fácil

-Tienes razón, no será tan fácil.

Llegaron a la mansión justo después de Akira y Sakura. Entraron a la residencia, despidiendo al pelirrojo en la entrada. Se dirigieron al salón, donde tomaron té y algunos postres.

-Sakura, quiero decirte que el apartamento de Konoha ya está amueblado para cuando decidas irte

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ir a estudiar al Instituto? ¿Al mismo que mi hermana?- su rostro estaba iluminado por la buena noticia

-Ya hemos arreglado todos los papeles, así que tú decides. Aún faltan dos semanas para el inicio de semestre, pero si deseas irte antes no me opondré

-¿De verdad? ¿No te sentirás solo si me voy?- le preguntó temerosa

-Claro que sí, pero creo que es tiempo de que cambies de aires. Estoy seguro de que Ume tenía razón y necesitas nuevas experiencias

-Gracias, ¡Nii-sama!- dijo, levantándose de su lugar y yendo hacia él para regalarle un cálido abrazo- Si no te importa…-le dijo, sentándose junto a él- ¿Podría irme este viernes?

-¿Tan rápido, Sakura-ojou-sama?- le preguntó Zetzu- Hoy es martes, tendrá poco tiempo para arreglar sus cosas

-No planeo llevarme mucho, después de todo la mayor parte del tiempo llevaré puesto el uniforme del Instituto.

-Ella tiene razón, Zetzu. Dejémosla que lo haga a su gusto- concedió Sora. Zetsu les regaló una sonrisa y les hizo una reverencia.

-Entonces voy a mi habitación para comenzar a preparar todo, ¿de acuerdo? Con su permiso- hizo una reverencia y salió del salón. Estaba muy feliz por la buena nueva; podría viajar a Konoha! Estaba segura de que sería una experiencia grandiosa!

En cuanto estuvo en su recámara prendió la luz. Su habitación era amplia, pintada de blanco con franjas perla adornadas con flores de loto. Ume la había decorado con una hermosa cama con dorsel y muebles a juego color miel. Una puerta llevaba a su amplio guardarropa donde además guardaba sus joyas y zapatos. Se aventó en la cama y sacó su celular para marcarle a Akira. Solo tuvo que esperar un timbre antes de que la ronca voz de su amigo le hablara

-¡Akira! ¡Nii-sama aprobó lo del viaje de estudios! ¡Ahora podré ir a Konoha a cursar mi último año de Instituto!- le platicó emocionada. En cambio Akira sintió como si una piedra lo golpeara en el estómago; no quería que ella se fuera, pero no podía decírselo. Fingiendo toda la felicidad posible le respondió:

-¡Me alegro mucho! ¿Y cuando te vas?

-Este viernes; necesito prepararme, así que solo te aviso que estaré muy ocupada durante el resto de la semana. ¿Yo te mando un mensaje para avisarte cuando parte mi vuelo, ok?

-Sí, está bien. Cuídate y no te esfuerces

-Nos vemos, Akira- colgó y se estiró sobre el colchón. Una sonrisa curveaba sus labios; estaba muy feliz de que su viaje fuera aprobado y no podía ocultarlo. Definitivamente extrañaría a su hermano, a todos los de la casa, a Akira…a su hermana. Pero no podía permitir que eso la detuviera, tenía que seguir adelante por ella y por ellos.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Si había algo que Sasuke Uchiha odiara realmente eran los días lluviosos. Aunque faltaban unos días para que comenzara su último año de prepa, tenía que ir al instituto por culpa de los malditos entrenamientos de kendo. El equipo competía ese año y no podía permitir que su título de invicto se perdiera. Tomó el camino más corto y corrió hacia el edificio. En el camino se encontró con Inari y con Ishida, que también tenían que ir allá: uno por sus prácticas de boxeo y el otro por su club de costura. Corrieron juntos hasta la entrada, donde pudieron refugiarse

-Odio la maldita lluvia- dijo mientras se sacudía el cabello. Ese color negro/azulado brillante era su rasgo distintivo y, posiblemente, un buen factor de su 'éxito'

-Ya deja de quejarte, Uchiha. Además ya se te hizo tarde, no?

-El entrenador no me dice nada, así que no hay problema. Además primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes- dijo con un tono divertido

-Una nueva conquista?- preguntó Ishida, malhumorado

-Yo no la llamaría así, después de todo no fui yo el que se acercó a ella

-Pero sí el que le sigue la corriente; sabes, no es bueno que tengas esa fama de playboy, deberías dejar de jugar con cuanta chica se te cruza. No sé, estaba pensando que tal vez es hora de que te consigas una novia

Sasuke se rió con prepotencia- Por favor, Ishida! Incluso si le pidiera a alguna de ellas ser mi novia no duraría ni una semana cuando ya no soportara todas mis infidelidades

-Es por eso que te digo que sea una novia seria!- dijo exaltado. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y luego se acomodó los lente son la punta de su dedo.- Es en serio, Sasuke. Por qué no buscas a alguien que pueda mantenerte a raya? Todos la encontramos tarde o temprano, solo mírame a mí

Sasuke se puso incómodo con la situación. Ishida Uryu era el bastardo más afortunado de ese Instituto, por no decir de toda Konoha. Su novia era nada más y nada menos que Ayame Uchiko, una preciosa chica que iba en su mismo salón, de cabello largo, lacio y del color de la zanahoria cocida. Era increíblemente bella, además de poseer un cuerpo bastante atractivo…-Si puedes conseguirme a alguien así, estoy dispuesto a llevarme la relación en serio- dijo bromeando

-Bueno, entonces mejor quédate soltero, porque como Uchiko no hay dos- dijo, mientras Inari lo apoyaba moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

-Ya me voy, o si no la chava se va a ir, ok? Nos vemos- se despidió de ellos, escuchando como Ishida le decía que ésta vez no se le fuera a olvidar preguntarle a la chava su nombre.

No es que él se lo buscara, pero era inexplicablemente popular entre las chicas desde que había entrado al primer año. Muchas de ellas se le insinuaban e incluso le sugerían mantener una relación con él, sin ninguna clase de compromiso. Era por eso que él había terminado sin tomarse en serio a ninguna de ellas; jugaba cuando quería y las buscaba cuando necesitaba entretenerse, nada más. Llegó al aula donde la chica lo había citado; en cuanto abrió la puerta ella se le abalanzó y comenzó a besarlo. A él esa acción tampoco le parecía especial; era simple contacto físico, no expresaba absolutamente nada, a menos de que desearas que así fuera. Le respondió, haciendo gala de sus habilidades adquiridas durante los dos años hasta que la chica comenzó a gemir de placer. Cuando se separó lo miraba ruborizada- Uchiha-kun, eres increíble

-Y de qué querías hablar?- le preguntó, dispuesto a ir directo al grano

-Pues yo lo he estado pensando, y creo que me he enamorado de ti…quería saber si podemos…

-No- dijo Sasuke. La chica lo miró incrédula- No quiero formalizar nada con nadie en este momento. Además creo que sería el peor novio de la historia, no crees? Es mejor que busques a alguien que te tome más en serio

-'Más en serio'? O sea que todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo?- le preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas

-Lo siento, lo mejor es que te olvides de todo. Nos vemos- le dio un último beso en la mejilla y salió del aula. Rayos! Hacer eso era cada vez más complicado

La primera regla que les imponía a todas las chicas con las que se relacionaba era que no irían más allá de lo físico; los sentimentalismos estaban rotundamente prohibidos. Lamentablemente el corazón de las mujeres era frágil y manipulable, cambiaba de un momento a otro y siempre era para arruinarlo todo. Tomó el entrenamiento de kendo y luego regresó a su casa.

No había nadie, así que supuso que su padre y sus dos hermanas estaban en la clínica. Su madre hacía tiempo que había fallecido, exactamente cuando él tenía nueve años; ahora era un joven de diecisiete. Sonrió con malicia al imaginar a su madre regañándolo; si estuviera viva seguro estaría muy ofendida por la forma en que trataba a las chicas, así como lo estaba Akiko. Su hermana era demasiado lista para tener once años, y era la única que lo había descubierto. Subió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y a tomar su toalla, más que dispuesto para un largo baño. No tardó mucho, ya que la hora de la cena sería dentro de poco. Cuando salió ya cambiado del baño volvió a su habitación y vio su celular. Tenía un mensaje sin leer, un mensaje de Ayame. Apresurado lo abrió, descubriendo una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños que le estaba organizando a su novio. Sasuke sabía de sus planes gracias a Tatsuki, una amiga de la infancia que vivía a unas cuadras y que era íntima de la ojigris; la fiesta se realizaría en el bar de un primo de la chica, ese lugar tenía muy buena fama. Él le contestó que estaría encantado de asistir, nada más.

Bajó para encontrar una nota sobre la mesa que decía que tenían muchos pacientes y no llegarían para hacer la cena, que encargara una pizza. Ni modo, no le quedaba de otra. Marcó el número y pidió dos pizzas medianas, una alemana y otra hawaiana, pero los del lugar le dijeron que de momento y debido a unos inconvenientes de momento no contaban con servicio a domicilio. Sasuke lo pensó un momento; el local no estaba muy lejos, así que dijo que iría él mismo a recogerlas. Tomó una chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta y salió, dejándoles un mensaje sobre a dónde había ido.

La lluvia no había cesado desde el martes.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Sakura había tomado un taxi que la llevara a la dirección que su hermano había anotado para ella. La despedida fue muy incómoda, sobre todo porque se había separado de su familia, de la gente con la que había convivido toda su vida…y de Akira. Al recordar a este último se ruborizó. Su amigo de la infancia, su único amigo, se le declaró justo antes de que ella subiera al avión.

No sabía qué pensar; ella veía al pelirrojo como a un hermano, no como a algo más. No supo que contestarle y era obvio que el chico no esperaba una respuesta inmediata. Le dijo que esperaría a que regresara para saber los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él, y se lo agradecía porque la verdad no quería rechazarlo porque eso seguro que cambiaría su amistad para siempre. El conductor la sacó sus pensamientos cuando estacionó el auto. Ese lugar definitivamente no era, o sí? Se veían edificios en construcción

-Disculpe, hemos llegado?- le preguntó Sakura, confundida y algo nerviosa

-Lo siento señorita. El camino está cerrado así que tendré que regresarme por la carretera y tomar el otro rumbo

-Cuánto tardaremos?- le preguntó mientras miraba por el parabrisas el camino cerrado frente a ellos

-Pues una media hora…-calculó el señor

-Si me voy de aquí caminando hago menos tiempo?- le preguntó

-Pues trae dos maletas, una mochila y una bolsa de mano, cierto? Si camina desde aquí tarda unos diez o quince minutos

-Entonces aquí me bajo- dijo abriendo la puerta. El chofer bajo del taxi y sacó sus maletas de la cajuela del vehículo. Sakura le pidió instrucciones para llegar y luego le pagó, agradeciendo su ayuda.

Caminó en la dirección que el hombre le indicó durante cinco minutos hasta que llegó a un callejón. El cielo nublado daba al día el color grisáceo más triste que hubiera imaginado y pronto empezó a llover de nuevo; su vestimenta constaba de un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas con un saco calientito que cubría sus hombros, zapatos de piso blancos con adornos en hilo negro y no traía sombrilla a la mano, no había donde detenerse así que prefirió seguir caminando- Ya me daré un relajante baño cuando llegue- se dijo a sí misma.

Escuchó voces detrás de ella y se asustó. La calle (si es que podía llamarse así, ya que estaba cubierta de escombros y restos de construcción, montículos de tierra y material) por la que iba estaba sola, o al menos ella lo pensaba así hasta hacía un segundo. Su instinto le decía que no volteara y siguiera caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso por el miedo. Respiró hondo, oliendo la tierra mojada, y siguió adelante. Trató de pensar…"_no puedo correr con todo el equipaje que traigo, sin contar que eso le diría a los sujetos que me siguen que los he descubierto; tampoco hay algún local abierto por las malditas construcciones...! Qué hago?" _. El pánico comenzaba a hacer estragos en su coordinación y casi tropezó una vez. Vio a través de la lluvia que más adelante el camino daba vuelta y seguía hacia la derecha. Esa era su oportunidad: los sujetos tenían que seguirla a una prudente distancia para evitar que ella se diera cuenta; sin embargo, cuando ella diera vuelta a la esquina podría correr y tratar de perderlos. Cuando ellos escucharan las ruedas de las maletas moverse a mayor velocidad también correrían para que no se les escapara, pero ella tenía confianza en su velocidad. Sus manos estaban húmedas por la lluvia y el sudor que delataba los nervios que sentía. Cuando dio vuelta corrió a toda velocidad e inmediatamente escuchó las voces de los hombres gritando instrucciones que no captaba y sus pasos también se aceleraron.

No se daría por vencida, tenía que haber una manera de salir de ahí. Vio que de nuevo el camino terminaba y daba vuelta, esta vez a la izquierda. Cuando llegó al cruce vio al final de la calle una luz: sintió el alivio del descubrimiento de un local de pizzas abierto. Esa era su salvación

-Te Tengo!- sintió una mano grande jalarla de su saco y tirarla al suelo. No se había dado cuenta que con la sorpresa de ver la luz del local se había detenido. Sus maletas estaban tiradas en el suelo justo donde ella había estado hacia unos segundos. Los hombres que la seguían eran cinco, todos grandes y de notable musculatura con un tatuaje sobre el pecho del lado izquierdo.- ¿Creíste que podrías huir, preciosa?

Sakura se estremeció: la mirada del hombre la incomodaba, y la forma en que le hablaba…-No me hagan daño; puedo darles el dinero que quieran

-Así que la niña es hija de papi, eh?- le preguntó el hombre, burlón. Sakura se detuvo en su error: ahora era no solo una chica sola sin ninguna clase de arma para defenderse, sino también era una chica rica…que torpeza!- Te ves de muy buena calidad, lindura…-le dijo, inclinándose y tomándola por la barbilla- Antes de que te llevemos con él podemos probarte

-Probarme…?- dijo Sakura, ahogada por el miedo y la ira. Acaso la iban a violar? Eso sería lo peor que podían hacerle a una mujer- No se atreva a ponerme un dedo encima!- le dijo, apartando la enorme mano de su cara. El hombre la golpeó violentamente en la cara; sintió la sangre en su boca y su sollozo se escapó de su garganta en el momento en sus muñecas fueron apresadas detrás de su cabeza y su cuerpo era retenido sobre el suelo- NOOO! POR FAVOR…!

-CÁLLATE, PERRA!- la volvió a golpear en el mismo lado donde había depositado el primero golpe- Si no te callas y cooperas te dolerá más…!- le advirtió. Sintió las manos del hombre meterse dentro de su falda y acariciar su muslo. Se contrajo y cerró sus piernas: tampoco es que fuera a darles la victoria en bandeja de oro. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era mostrar resistencia- Eres una maldita perra, niña!

-Qué creen que están haciendo?

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Sasuke casi llegaba a donde estaba el local. Odiaba que lloviera, pero no controlaba el clima así que se rendía ante los suplicios de la humedad y el frío. Cuando llegó a la esquina donde estaba el local alcanzó a vislumbrar entre la lluvia una mancha rojiza del otro extremo de la calle. Frunció el ceño y luego le habló al encargado del local:- Yuuki-san, no ha pasado nadie por aquí?

-No, Sasuke-kun. Esperabas a alguien?

-No…pero creo haber visto algo.

-Si tienes curiosidad ve a ver. Aún le faltan cinco minutos a tu encargo de todos modos- le dijo el hombre.

-Ahora regreso.- caminó sin hacer ruido hasta donde estaba la mancha que, conforme se acercaba, iba tomando forma hasta convertirse en maletas. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que algo malo estaba pasando. Escuchó un chillido agudo y supo de inmediato que era una mujer; ese sonido fue ahogado por uno hueco y luego una voz de hombre: esta vez pudo oír perfectamente lo que decía_… Si no te callas y cooperas te dolerá más…_

Su cuerpo reaccionó ante esas palabras: corrió el tramo que faltaba y al llegar a la esquina vio la escena que su mente le había previsto: cuatro hombres miraban con morbosa atención a un quinto que estaba aprisionando bajo su cuerpo a una chica que forcejeaba contra su atacante que intentaba…

-Qué creen que están haciendo?- sentía la rabia correr por sus venas. Se dijo una y otra vez que no se entrometería en problemas ajenos, pero su sentido de la justicia le impedía ver semejante escena y quedarse quieto. Todos los hombres giraron su cabeza y centraron sus miradas en él.

-Quién eres, mocoso?- le preguntó el hombre que apresaba a la chica, escupiéndole cada una de las palabras- Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?- preguntó con sonrisa demoniaca.

Sasuke miró a la chica del suelo; gracias a que el hombre se había incorporado un poco ahora le permitía verla con claridad. Su piel era blanca de un tono cremoso, su cuerpo era extremadamente delgado, su cabello estaba húmedo y era de un color rosa y sus ojos…eran de un color verde/jades que él jamás había visto. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada asustada y furiosa a la vez, y entonces entrecerró sus ojos suplicante. Fue como si esa señal hubiera sido una orden para el cuerpo de Sasuke, que se adelanto y le dio una firme patada en el rostro al hombre que la retenía.

El sujeto chilló y calló a un lado, dándole a Sakura la oportunidad de ponerse de pie y correr hacia el chico. No tenía idea de quién era el chico de cabellos negros/azulados y ojos azabaches tan oscuros como el carbón, pero su instinto le indicó que él no le haría daño. Cuando llegó hasta él el muchacho la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo:- Estás bien?

-S-S-S…-fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el miedo no la dejaba hablar, así que asintió una vez con su cabeza. Miró de nuevo hacia la calle y se percató de que el resto se dirigía hacia ellos:-Cuidado!

La chica lo advirtió justo a tiempo para evitar el puñetazo y atestarle a su oponente un rodillazo en el estómago, seguido de un codazo en la cabeza para desmayarlo. Pero con el siguiente no fue tan afortunado, ya que recibió un puñetazo directamente en su diafragma que lo sofocó. Se arrodilló, pero no podía permitirse perder; escuchó la voz de la chica y cuando volteó otro de los hombres la había apresado contra la pared y trataba de besarla a la fuerza. Concentró su energía en una patada justo en la rodilla del oponente que había logrado atestarle un golpe en el estómago y lo derribó, pero para inmovilizarlo le dio un rodillazo en la cara. La nariz del hombre seguro que no tendría arreglo.

Se levantó y le atestó al apresador de la chica una buena patada en el lóbulo temporal, suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y lo terminó con un puñetazo en ese mismo punto. Respiró agitado delante de la chica.

Sakura estaba tan asustada que había olvidado que ella también sabía algo de defensa personal, aunque no tuviera suficiente fuerza para derribar a sus oponentes. Tomó la manga de la chamarra mojada del azabache para llamar su atención.

- ¿Estás bien?

-Esa es mi línea- le dijo, sonriendo de forma pícara.

Vio con gozo que las mejillas de la chica se tornaban rosas; no la había visto bien, pero era realmente muy hermosa. Entonces se fijo en que su mejilla izquierda esta hinchada y sintió la rabia en su piel: ¿acaso esos malditos la habían golpeado? Iba a preguntarle cuando sintió un puñetazo en su rostro que lo lanzó hacia el suelo. Se había olvidado de uno: levantó la mirada y vio que el hombre restante golpeaba a la chica y luego apretaba una mano alrededor de su esbelta cintura y otra alrededor de su cuello. Con todo el descaro del mundo lamió la piel blanquecina del rostro desde la mandíbula hasta el pómulo y luego bajaba, dispuesto a apresar los labios de la ojijade.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello se lanzó contra ellos, derribándolos a ambos. Sakura cayó lejos de ellos y se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza; el dolor le nublaba la vista, pero alcanzaba a vislumbrar que ese sujeto era más hábil que el resto, ya que logró atestarle unos golpes al azabache antes de que éste pudiera golpearlo en un punto clave y hacerlo perder la consciencia. Miró a su alrededor: los cinco habían sido derrotados por el muchacho. Se sintió mejor después de quedarse quieta un momento, pero no podía levantarse. Sentía los ojos del chico clavados en ella, y luego lentamente se le acercó. Se inclinó frente a ella y su brazo derecho se apoyó encima de su cabeza, tratando de protegerla inútilmente de la lluvia. Su otra mano se apoyo cálidamente en su músculo deltoides.

- ¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz ronca del joven. Levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente, no había manera de de describirle el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la pregunta y ante el sonido de su voz: ambos eran increíbles.

-Porque estabas en peligro, necesitabas ayuda

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- el tono familiar con que le hablaba no era común en ella, pero sentía que podía confiar en su salvador

-Vi las maletas desde el otro lado de la calle.- Sakura sintió un espasmo de alivio al saber que su equipaje le había conseguido un héroe

- No sé quiénes son y obviamente tú tampoco, así que los dejaremos aquí. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Sakura se levantó con ayuda del chico y apoyó su cuerpo un momento en el de él, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros:- Necesito llegar a mi casa…-murmuró la ojijade

-Lo que necesitas es que alguien vea tus heridas, ¿ te golpeaste la cabeza cuando derribé al sujeto, cierto?- le dijo enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos mojados de la ojijade; palpó con suavidad la hinchazón haciendo que la chica lanzara un gemido de protesta

- Lo siento- le dijo. Cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara fue consciente de que ella tenía sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en su pecho; Sakura sintió el calor extenderse por su rostro cuando él enredó sus manos en su cabello y la sensación que invadió sus labios era totalmente desconocida.

-¿Quién eres?- dejó escapar la pregunta que rondaba por su mente

-Sasuke Uchiha- le contestó sonriéndoles- Debo preguntar el nombre de mi damisela en peligro?

-Sakura Haruno- contestó regalándole una sonrisa- Muchas gracias; no sé como compensarte por esto…-dijo mientras tocaba las magulladuras del rostro varonil con las puntas de sus dedos. La sensación de la piel de Sasuke la hizo temblar.

-Está bien, no hay nada que agradecer. Pero necesitas atenderte las heridas; si quieres puedes venir al consultorio de mi familia, no queda muy lejos

-Ya te he molestado suficiente- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia sus maletas y las recogía- No quiero ocasionarte más problemas

-No son problemas- le dijo mientras le arrebataba ambas maletas de sus manos.- Insisto en que debes revisarlas, de acuerdo?

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo- le sonrió. Caminaron hasta el local donde Yuuki-san lo esperaba.

-Qué te sucedió, Sasuke-kun?

-Unos sujetos intentaron propasarse con Sakura, pero ya los calmé. ¿Puedes llamar a la policía? Están en la calle de aquí a la vuelta; puedo asegurar quince minutos de inconsciencia- dijo el joven orgulloso. El señor miró a Sakura, intrigado al principio, sonriente al segundo siguiente:

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?

-Sí, Sasuke me salvó- lo llamó por su nombre ya que él así se había referido a ella

-No creo que puedan con todo- dijo, señalando las maletas de la pelirosa y las dos cajas de pizza del azabache

- Llamaré a la policía y les pido un taxi, ¿está bien? Si quieren esperen dentro para que no se enfermen

Ambos jóvenes hicieron lo que les sugirió el hombre y se sentaron en la mesa más cercana al calor de los hornos. El local, aunque estuviera lluvioso, estaba lleno de clientes.- Parece ser que le va bien…

-Sí, Yuuki-san es muy buena persona y hace unas pizzas deliciosas- afirmó el chico

-Si viniste por pizzas supongo que ibas a comer con tu familia, o me equivoco?

-Así es; como están muy ocupados en la clínica me pidieron que viniera a comprar algo

-Por mi culpa te retrasaste, Sasuke. De verdad, creo que debo hacer algo para recompensarte!- insistió la chica, pero contrario a lo que hubiera pensado el azabache frunció el ceño

-No te ayudé para que me recompensaras, Sakura. Lo hice porque estabas en problemas

-Ni siquiera me conoces- le dijo fríamente. Ella nunca había creído en acciones desinteresadas

-Entonces podemos empezar a conocernos, no crees? Soy Sasuke Uchiha, 17 años, tipo de sangre AB, no me gusta el dulce, mi cumpleaños es el 23 de julio, mi familia tiene una clínica aquí en Konoha. Actualmente solo somos mi padre Fugaku y mis hermanas Akiko y Nadim

-Y tu mamá?- preguntó, y después se arrepintió ya que la respuesta era obvia- Perdón, no quise…

-No importa- dijo cortante, dispuesto a cambiar de tema. No hablaba con nadie de la muerte de su madre- Y qué me dices de ti?- preguntó con sincero interés- Por tu equipaje tan extenso puedo asegurar que no eres de aquí

-Soy de Tokyo. Mi familia actualmente somos mi hermano político Sora Haruno y Zetzu, nuestro mayordomo. Aunque también los demás en la casa son muy queridos, por supuesto

-Mayordomo?- preguntó levantando una ceja- Entonces eres de buena familia, eh?...Espera, Haruno? ¿Sora Haruno es tu hermano?

-Mi hermano político; él y mi hermana estaban casados

-¿Estaban?- Sasuke comprendió tarde que había cometido el mismo error que ella- Lo siento; quiero decir, ¿es tu hermano?

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó sorprendida

-No en persona. Pero él es el dueño de la corporación que se dedica a desarrollar proyectos científicos que cambiarán el futuro! Medicina, Física, Química, esas áreas se han desarrollado gracias a su potente inversión en el campo de la ciencia

-Parece ser que te interesa- le dijo alegre

-Me gusta la ciencia- admitió- No me dijiste las demás referencias

Sakura soltó una risita y terminó:- Tengo 17 años y mi cumpleaños es el 28 de marzo

-Entonces acabas de cumplir 17- soltó como si nada. Luego le sonrió pícaro:- Y qué me dices de tu tipo de sangre y comida favorita?

-Digamos que es información confidencial- ese comentario hizo reír a Sasuke, atrayendo las miradas de varios clientes. Sakura se sonrojó y lo reprendió:- Nos están mirando!

-No importa; sonríeles y se acabó- no supo si tomar ese comentario en serio, pero hizo tal y como le sugirió. Miró a dos chavos de más o menos su edad y les sonrió: ambos se sonrojaron pero le sonrieron de igual manera. Esto no paso desapercibido por el azabache, que le dirigió una mirada fría haciendo que ambos dejaran de ver a la pelirosa. Por alguna razón le molestaba que la miraran todo el tiempo como si fuera una muñeca en un exhibidor

-Sasuke-kun, ya llegó el taxi- le habló el dueño, sacándolo de los pensamientos que, sinceramente, no deseaba profundizar.- Te ayudaré a subir el equipaje de Sakura-chan

Entre los dos fue rápido y luego Sakura subió al taxi. Cuando Sasuke iba a subir sintió una mano en su hombro. Giró y se encontró la mirada brillante del dueño:- Es una chica preciosa, Sasuke-kun. Espero que la cuides y dejes los malos pasos; después de todo ella lo vale.- Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y entró de nuevo en su local mientras el chico se introducía en el vehículo y le indicaba al conductor al dirección.

Cruzó sus brazos, repentinamente molesto. Cómo podía Yuuki-san, alguien que lo conocía tan bien, malinterpretar la situación? Sakura era una chica a la que acababa de conocer hacía diez minutos, por supuesto que no era su novia ni nada por el estilo. Miró de reojo a la chica a su lado y vio que esta lo examinaba con recelo, como si hubiera sentido su repentino cambio de humor. Llegaron pronto a su casa; el conductor le ayudó a bajar las maletas y luego se fue.- Bueno, esta es mi casa

Sakura pensó que, aunque no era muy grande, parecía muy acogedora. Al lado de ésta se encontraba la clínica que el muchacho había mencionado.- Es muy bonita- calificó la chica

-Dejamos tus maletas y luego vamos a que te revisen, de acuerdo?- ella asintió. Dejaron el equipaje al pie de la escalera. La casa de Sasuke tenía un lindo olor y el ambiente, aunque de momento estuviera vacío, era de calidez. Pensó en lo sola que se sentiría estando en el departamento: según entendió estaría sola; había un guardia en el edificio donde tenían la propiedad y el servicio de limpieza estaba incluido. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callada y con la mirada perdida hasta que sintió la mano de Sasuke en su brazo- Estás bien?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ella en cambió se rió por la expresión del joven

-No te preocupes por mí, Sasuke. No creo que mis heridas sean de la gravedad de las tuyas.

-De todos modos no está de mal un chequeo, luego te acompaño a tu casa.- le indicó la puerta y salieron de la casa para ir a la clínica. Entonces un pensamiento lo atacó:- Tienes casa, verdad? Si no…

-Mi familia tiene un departamento aquí- le contestó ella. _"'Si no…qué, Sasuke? Estás mal de la cabeza? Si no tenía casa que estabas dispuesto a hacer, ofrecerle quedarse con ustedes?"_

Entraron a la clínica que estaba algo más llena que de costumbre. Guió a la chica a través de algunos pasillos y llegaron a un pequeño cuarto en el que ambos entraron. Sasuke se dirigió a una pequeña puerta y descubrió una serie de medicamentos- No creo que debamos tomar nada de momento- dijo y cerró la compuerta para ir a sentarse al lado de la chica, que ya se había instalado en una de las camas.- Creo que iré a llamar a papá para que venga a checarnos- la verdad es que quería salir de la habitación; estar solo con una chica que acaba de conocer no le parecía algo apropiado, además conociendo a su papá seguro sería malinterpretado

-Sasuke! Qué te sucedió!- era la inconfundible voz de su padre. Llegó hasta él y repaso los hematomas que comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa divertida

-Digamos que me ví involucrado en un pequeño incidente. Pero no vine aquí por esto- dijo señalando su rostro- De hecho me gustaría que checaras a una amiga; creo que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quiero asegurarme de que esté bien

-Y dónde está ella?- le preguntó, desconfiado. Inmediatamente el azabache comprendió que sus 'amigas' no eran precisamente solo eso, pero Sakura era diferente, así que no podía permitirse malos entendidos con respecto a ella.

-Está en aquella habitación. Pero antes de que entres a verla quiero decirte que no es cualquier amiga; la conocí hoy cuando fui a recoger la ahora cena. Unos hombre intentaron…atacarla- dijo tratando de no enfurecerse al recordar al sujeto sobre ella

-Por Dios! Y tú la salvaste, Sasuke? Creí que habías dicho que no te entrometerías más en los asuntos de la gente- le dijo levantando una ceja

-No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, papá. Dejemos esta charla para después, quieres? Entra a revisarla- caminaron juntos hasta la habitación donde la morena esperaba.

En cuanto Sakura escuchó la puerta abrirse de vuelta giró su rostro de manera que pudo ver a Sasuke entrar acompañado de un hombre de mayor edad, cabello oscuro y ojos castaños- Tú debes ser la amiga de Sasuke, cierto?

-Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto- le dijo levantándose de la cama y haciendo una reverencia. El rostro del padre de Sasuke denotaba que él también conocía la historia de Sora Haruno, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer preguntas

-Mi hijo me dijo que sufriste algunas lesiones. Si te sientas podré revisarte apropiadamente- le dijo mientras buscaba entre los cajones de un escritorio

-Este…-dijo, mirando a Sasuke- Crees que puedas irte mientras me revisa? Es que…

-No, entiendo- le sonrió y sin decir más salió de la habitación, sabía el profesionalismo con el que atendía su trabajo. El amor a la medicina era algo que había heredado de él. Espero paciente en el pasillo, del otro lado de la puerta

-Y dime, Sakura-chan. Te duele algo en particular?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza y la mejilla izquierda- Fugaku inspeccionó su rostro y se percató del hematoma que pronto aparecería. Sintió un arrebato de ira al comprender:

-Te golpearon, Sakura-chan?

-Un par de veces, pero Sasuke evitó que me hicieran más daño. No sabe cuánto le debo a su hijo…si él no hubiera estado yo no hubiera podido salvarme sola.

-Me dijo Sasuke que se conocieron hoy gracias a este…incidente

-Así es, fue muy amable: no me conocía y aún así me salvó- hizo una mueca cuando Fugaku presionaba la zona junto a su mandíbula. Vio la mirada inquisitoria del doctor:- El último de la pandilla me presionó cuando trató de forzarme a que lo besara- explicó

-Los hematomas serán inevitables, pero si te aplicas una pomada que te recetaré desaparecerán dentro de una semana, quizá menos. Con respecto al golpe de tu cabeza, no se ve afectado por fuera pero unas radiografías no estarían de más. Crees poder venir mañana? Lo que sucede es que estamos algo atorados de trabajo

-Claro que puedo venir; de todos modos ya se me hizo tarde para regresar a mi casa- dijo Sakura como si nada

-No creo que debas regresar sola. Le diré a mi hijo que llame un taxi y te acompañe hasta tu casa, está bien?

-Creo que les he ocasionado demasiadas molestias, Uchiha-san…

-Claro que no! Estoy contento de que Sasuke tenga una amiga como tú, así que no es ninguna clase de molestia, Sakura-chan. Si quieres quedarte mientras Sasuke regresa, o puedes ir a la casa, como gustes

-Puedo regresar a su casa? Es que no me gustan mucho ni los hospitales ni las clínicas- le dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos con ambas manos

-Claro que sí. Entonces los dos se van para allá y ya de ahí se van a tu casa

-Muchísimas gracias por todo- le dijo mientras le sonreía realmente agradecida por haber conocido a gente tan agradable. El doctor le dirigió una última sonrisa y luego se retiró. Dentro de poco Sasuke abrió la puerta y le indicó que lo siguiera. Fueron por su equipaje y cuando salieron de la casa el taxi ya los estaba esperando.

El camino fue muy corto, pues el edificio donde quedaba su nueva casa estaba cerca de la casa de Sasuke. Bajaron el equipaje, Sakura se presentó al portero y luego subieron al elevador hasta el piso 15, que era donde se encontraba el departamento.

El Uchiha le ayudó a meter las maletas a su departamento y luego se dispuso a regresar para cenar.

-Segura que estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. De todos modos ya sé dónde vives.- le recordó divertida

-Eres bienvenida cuando quieras- le respondió el joven. A la luz del pasillo que conducía al elevador las marcas en el pálido rostro de la chica eran más que evidentes. Tomó con cuidado el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y lo levantó para poder examinarla mejor. La ira volvió a invadirlo de una forma en que hacía mucho que no lo hacía- Ojalá hubiera llegado antes de que te hicieran esto- dijo más para sí que para ella

-Hiciste más que suficiente; esto no es nada comparado con lo que me hubieran hecho si no hubieras llegado. De verdad que quiero recompensarte- dijo, sintiendo de nuevo ese cosquilleo en sus labios; supo de inmediato que eran las ansias de darle un beso, pero ese sería su primer beso. De verdad estaba bien dárselo a alguien a quien acababa de conocer? _"Es tu primer beso y él es tu salvador, qué hay de malo en ello?"_

-De todos modos no tienes que hacerlo, de verdad- le dijo. Los ojos de la chica brillaban de emoción y sus mejillas de repente comenzaban a sonrojarse

-Aquí está mi regalo de agradecimiento- se puso de puntitas y levantó su rostro hacia el de él, que se movió bajo en hechizo que ejercían los ojos esmeraldas de la chica, hasta que rozó sus labios con los vírgenes de ella. Fue la sensación más suave que había sentido, casi como si no se tocaran. Quería apresarlos, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo ella se retiró. Le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

La reacción del azabache fue inminente: puso su mano para detener el avance de la puerta y la miró intensamente

- Sakura…

* * *

**Continuará…**

_._

_.._

…

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
